dia de compras
by Violeta Asakura
Summary: a veces los dia de compras pueden ser muy divertidos... si como no solo preguntenle a Shikamaru y veran que contesta


Este es un fic que se me ocurrió mientras veía imágenes en deviantart el pic se llama even villians need groceries y esta basado en kingdom hearts, (que lo mejor de todo son Roxas y Sora jejejeje, me encantan los dos), así que disfrútenlo, intentare hacerlo lo mas cómico posible, esta bien loco así que no se espanten si los personajes se comportan diferente, please review.

Día de compras.

Esta historia comienza en la aldea de konoha, tiempo después de que Sasuke regresara a la aldea, siendo traído por Naruto, si se preguntan que demonios le paso a Orochimaru Sasuke le dio chicharrón (lo mato, pues, pa que se entienda) Sasuke se volvió un cabron de primera, pero Naruto le dio sus buenos trancazos y se aplaco. Al Akatsuki, bueno ellos fueron empujados a un barranco sin fondo por (inserta el nombre de quien tu quieras que los haya aventado) y aun siguen cayendo por toda la eternidad jajajaja pobres losers.

Bueno como iba diciendo, Sasuke regreso y como ni Sakura ni Ino lo pelaron, pues le hizo su luchita con Hinata y lo logro, Sakura esta con Naruto e Ino con Sai, Shikamaru con Temari, Neji con Ten ten, y Kiba sale con una supermodelo de portada de cosmopolitan y Chouji… bueno el es feliz con una bolsa de sabritas, la vida de ellos era perfecta hasta que cierto fatídico y trágico día, bueno mas trágico para Shikamaru…

¿Kakashi que clase de misión es esta?- pregunto un chico rubio de grandes ojos azules cuando llegaron a un supermercado.

La misión se llama ir de compras- grito alegremente el ninja peligris mientras todo a su alrededor brillaba con un luz intensa y estrellitas por todos lados.

Ridículo- murmuro un chico de cabello negro azulado detrás de ellos.

Pero que clase de misión más estupida es esta- se quejo Kiba.

Se me hace un poco aburrido- exclamo Sai.

Yo creo que más bien será problemático- dijo Shikamaru emitiendo un gran bostezo.

Yo solo vengo porque voy a comprar 50 bolsas de Sabritas- dijo Chouji

Entraron al supermercado y Kakashi- sensei saco una lista de lo que debían comprar, bien aquí dice: leche huevos, pan, café, ramen, verduras, yogurt, ramen, toallas de papel, agua embotellada, ramen… un momento ¡Naruto!- exclamo Kakashi- sensei.

Lo siento, es que me encanta el Ramen- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Bueno esta lista es la que necesitamos, Haber, vamos a ver la lista de las chicas- dijo Kakashi –sensei sacando una hoja de papel rosado (indudablemente sacada de una agenda de Sakura) y comenzó a leer en cierto punto su cara cambio y también la de Naruto y las de Chouji y Kiba que estaban leyendo detrás del sensei.

Emm… este bueno, creo que es mejor que se encarguen de esto ustedes- dijo el sensei extendiendo la hoja rosada hacia Sasuke y Sai.

Naruto, Chouji, Kiba nos encargaremos de la otra lista- dijo Kakashi –sensei con una gota en la cabeza.

A la orden- exclamaron apresuradamente los otros tres desvaneciéndose en una nube de polvo junto al sensei.

Cual es la apuración-exclamo Sai al ver como se esfumaban el sensei y los otros.

Eh creo que es esta- dijo Sasuke mostrándole la hoja con una cara sumamente roja.

¿Que pasa dijo?- Shikamaru tratando de ver la lista.

Eh… nada mira nosotros nos encargamos de esta parte y tú de esta- dijo Sasuke arrancando un parte de la hoja y entregándole a Shikamaru mientras el y Sai salían corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Bien vamos a ver, que dice aquí… dulces, agua de rosas, café, té- repaso Shikamaru la lista de compras pero su mirada se congelo en la última palabra, su cara adquirió un gesto extraño, sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima, hasta perdió el color quedando pálido.

La última palabra estaba escrita en grandes letras mayúsculas dando a entender que no se olvidaran, la ultima cosa de la lista de compras de las chicas era…

¡TAMPONES!- grito Shikamaru sintiendo que el mundo se le venia encima.

Mientras en otra parte del centro comercial:

Ok, Naruto a ti te tengo una misión especial, Chouji y Kiba me ayudaran con lo demás dijo Kakashi –sensei entregándole un papelito doblado.

Naruto abrió el papelito se le quedaron los ojos en blanco en el papelito estaba escrita la palabra condones con un montón de corazoncitos por todos lados, con una pequeña nota del sensei que decía: Naruto te encargo mucho que me los consigas, o no querrás que tu sensei ande regando niños peligrises por todos lados y la nota remataba con una carita feliz.

Pervertido, como se le ocurre mandarme a mi- murmuro Naruto por lo bajo con cascaditas en los ojos.

Mientras con Sasuke y Sai…

¿Que rayos haces? – exclamo Sasuke cuando Sai abrió un frasco de desodorante femenino y lo acerco a su nariz.

Tratando de recordar el aroma de Ino, me aseguro de llevarle el desodorante correcto- contesto Sai.

¿Ah, si?, a ver déjame intentar- dijo Sasuke oliendo también un desodorante.

Oye ya encontré ese olor dulce característico de Hinata – dijo Sasuke.

Y yo el floral de Ino- dijo Sai.

Los dos chicos en ese momento olían los desodorantes cuando una pareja de ancianos se les quedo viendo y se retiraban murmurando Algo sobre el liberalismo de estos días y las relaciones entre sexos iguales.

¿Que?, ¡un minuto no somos gay!- grito Sasuke a la pareja de ancianos los cuales se dieron mas prisa en su caminar murmurando demasiadas cosas.

Sai tenía una mirada extraña en la cara (y eso es decir algo), como si las palabras se le hubieran escapado por el shock de que los creyeran gay.

Genial ahora nos creen gay- dijo Sasuke malhumorado.

Bueno, al menos no estamos en el lugar de Shikamaru- dijo Sai.

Al recordar lo que a Shikamaru le había tocado Sai y Sasuke se empezaron a reír como locos (vaya no me los imagino).

Mientras con Shikamaru…

Shikamaru estaba parado enfrente del pasillo de productos higiénicos femeninos con una cara más roja que la luz de alto de un semáforo.

Porque alguien no me asesina en estos momentos- exclamo Shikamaru con cascaditas en los ojos.

Se acerco a los estantes y checo en la lista las marcas que las chicas pedían, se acerco a leer las etiquetas de los productos que decían "súper absorbente" y "flujo abundante" Oh, por Dios ni siquiera quiero saber, que significa eso- dijo el pobre de Shikamaru con una mirada de miedo en los ojos.

Mientras con Kakashi, Kiba y Chouji…

Bien solo nos falta el tomate y completaremos la lista- dijo Kakashi-sensei.

Bien debemos de ir por el- dijo Kiba mientras ponía en el carrito de mandado 3 bolsas de 10 kilos de comida para perros.

Cuando se dirigieron al el área de vegetales, todo lo que vieron fue como si estuviera en cámara lenta, puesto que en ese momento un empleado del supermercado se apartaba dejando ver un gran letrero que decía: 50 en tomate, al ver eso todas las amas de casa se lanzaron como perros en carnicería y nuestros héroes no se iban a quedar sin tomate y se lanzaron a la batalla campal contra las amas de casa.

Y con Naruto…

¡¿Vienen en tallas?¡- exclamo el adorable rubio con los ojos en blanco y una cara de ¿WTF?, refiriéndose a los condones.

Volviendo con los tomates y Kakashi, Kiba Y Chouji…

Después de un cruel lucha por no llevarse los tomates podridos del fondo los tres ninjas salieron victoriosos entre el mar de amas de casa peleándose con uñas y dientes por obtener los tomates mas apetecibles, escaparon de el lugar y de arañazos, mordidas, jalones de cabello y uno que otro arrimon, (no se si recuerden los tiempos de la cooperativa de la secundaria o la prepa, esas si eran batallas cámpales de todos contra todos, algo así parecido estaban enfrentando nuestros queridos ninjas), pero salieron victoriosos y de una sola pieza, y se encaminaron a la caja a esperar a los otros.

Con Sai y con Sasuke…

Sai se detuvo en un estante de ropa y jalo una blusa color púrpura con encaje.

¿Y eso para que es?- pregunto Sasuke.

Es para Ino, ¿Qué te parece? - Contesto Sai poniéndola a la altura de los ojos de Sasuke.

Púrpura -contesto Sasuke.

Justo en ese instante la misma pareja de ancianos de antes, pasaba por el lugar y se les quedaban viendo de nuevo.

No somos gay, esto es para nuestras novias oyeron novias, mi novia es una linda chica de cabello negro con la que estoy feliz (¿ESO ES POSIBLE EN EL?) y con la que espero revivir al clan Uchiha esta misma noche- grito Sasuke a todo pulmón, antes de que la temblorosa pareja de ancianos dijera algo.

Oye en serio no quería saber tus planes con Hinata para esta noche- dijo Sai picando las costillas de Sasuke.

Sasuke al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho sin pensar, se puso totalmente rojo.

Vamos a pagar para poder irnos- dijo Sasuke jalando a Sai del cuello de la camisa.

Y con Naruto…

¡¿y también vienen en sabores?¡- exclamo Naruto todavía en estado de shock.

Recuperándose del shock suspiro y tomo el primer paquete que era de color rosado por ser de sabor fresa. Naruto apenas se había dado la vuelta cuando vio a las personas menos esperadas en esos momentos y me refiero a sus suegros los padres de Sakura, que al verlo con un paquete de condones y de color rosa el color favorito de su hija rápidamente toda clase de pensamientos e imágenes corrieron por las mentes de ellos

Naruto queremos hablar contigo- dijo el padre de Sakura seriamente.

Al escuchar esas palabras Naruto trago saliva.

Naruto… me… me da gusto que veo que tu y Sakura se cuidan, pero creo que tu y Sakura están demasiado jóvenes para eso.- dijo la mama de Sakura señalando el paquete de condones.

¿Eh?, a no, no entiende señora Haruno, no son para nosotros- dijo Naruto rápidamente.

Naruto Uzumaki, no es necesario que mientas, nosotros entendemos pero no estamos de acuerdo con lo que hacen, aun son muy jóvenes y el día menos pensado les puede fallar esa protección y te tendrías que hacer cargo de una familia- dijo el señor Haruno con voz firme.

No enserio, no son para nosotros, son para Kakashi- sensei- dijo Naruto sudando extremadamente nervioso y avergonzado.

Ya te dijimos Naruto, no tienes necesidad de mentir- Dijo el señor Haruno.

No pero en serio…

Naruto, por favor puedes confiar en nosotros, ¿Desde cuando lo hacen?- dijo la señora Haruno.

No enserio señora Haruno su hija y yo…

Naruto, admítelo de una vez- dijo el señor Haruno

Naruto ya había tenido suficiente y estallo.

¡QUE YO AUN NO ME EH ACOSTADO CON SU HIJA, NO ENTIENDEN QUE LOS CONDONES NO SON PARA MI SI NO PARA EL PERVERTIDO DE MI SENSEI!- dijo a todo pulmón y rojo de ira, extendiéndoles la nota de Kakashi para que la leyeran.

Cuando los padres de Sakura terminaron de leer, se disculparon con el rubio y lo invitaron a cenar, Naruto tenia la sospecha de no se escaparía de un buen sermón esa noche. Y suspirando fue a la caja a pagar.

Ya los chicos habían pagado todo y solo esperaban a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, se dirigió todo avergonzado a la caja los primeras 4 cajas de tampones pasaron, pero en la ultima caja…

Ah, lo siento joven pero este no lo quiere leer el láser, parece que esta dañado el código de barras y la marca es diferente a los otros que lleva, déjeme preguntar el precio- dicho esto la cajera tomo un teléfono y su voz resonó por todo el centro comercial.

El encargado de productos femeninos, presentarse en la caja 3 con el precio de un paquete de tampones, extra absorbentes de la marca flor de lis- dijo la cajera mientras los demás ninjas se reían, y todas las miradas de los clientes se dirigían hacia Shikamaru y Shikamaru quería caer muerto en ese instante.

Si, esta bien son TAMPONES, pequeñas cosas que mi novia quiere que compre para ella por que esta en su días- grito Shikamaru.

¿Quieren que lo diga otra vez?- dijo Shikamaru arrebatándole el teléfono ala cajera y gritando a todo pulmón por el.

Si Tampones, tampones, tampones !TAAAMMMPOOOOOOOONESSSS¡- grito Shikamaru. Cuando se calmo le dio el teléfono a la cajera y comenzó a sollozar como un niño pequeño.

Ah, estamos viendo a un hombre destrozado- exclamo Naruto, poniendo una mano en la espalda de Shikamaru.

Bien señores aquí no hay nada que ver, circulen- dijo Kiba apartando a los curiosos.

Sasuke pago lo que faltaba y se encaminaron a la salida.

Cuando llegaron con las compras Temari se acerco a revisar si no les había faltado nada.

Oigan compraron lo tampo…

No lo digas exclamaron- los chicos pero ya era demasiado do tarde.

Tampones- termino de decir Temari.

A la mención de los Tampones Shikamaru de nuevo se puso a llorar como bebe

¿Cual es su problema?- pregunto Temari extrañada mientras observaba a Shikamaru en el suelo llorando.

……………………………………..the end……………………………………………..

Gracias por leer, espero que le haya gustado o al menos arrancado una carcajada, si les gusto díganme por medio de sus reviews, OK please, nos vemos después en otra historia Sayonara


End file.
